


We All Have It Bad

by NicksAddiction



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Frank Dillane - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, NSFW, Oral Sex, Post-Apocalypse, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicksAddiction/pseuds/NicksAddiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Nick are clearing out abandoned houses in the safe zone looking for supplies.  Since you and Alicia are best friends, you and Nick and have known each other for years. He knows something is bothering you.  You confide in him about all the things you didn't get to do and how your going to die a virgin.  Nick decides not to let that happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Have It Bad

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot I promised my followers when I reached 400, but I have since passed 600 followers. Sorry it took so long! It's based off an imagine by imaginesfordayss on Tumblr, you should follower her blog it's pretty awesome. If ya'll enjoy this one shot I might do a follow up one.

I shuffled along after Nick. It was our turn to go through the abandoned houses in the neighbor looking for extra supplies. It’s been nine days since the fences went up and the military moved in. I was lucky to be inside the safe zone. While visiting Alicia, all this shit went down and her mom wouldn’t let me leave because it was too dangerous. It’s was a good thing too, because I haven’t seen or heard from my parents since. I’ve known Nick for years and conversation normally came easily between us, but today I had nothing to say. I just followed behind him into a house we hadn’t picked clean yet, feeling particularly sorry for myself. 

“You know what to look for?” He asked over his shoulder as he finished picking the lock on the front door.

“Yeah, non perishables, antibiotics for Griselda, toiletries for me and Alicia, and umm....stuff for you.” If I had offended him he didn't show it. 

A rush of stale air hit my face as we entered the empty house. It was weird being in a stranger's home. Their personal items were left just sitting around like they could come strolling threw the door at any moment. Pictures of a happy family were still hanging on the walls and sitting on the mantel above their fireplace. A family that was probably dead. A painful ache rose in my chest, but I pressed it back down. I had a job to do. 

“We'll clear the downstairs first, then move upstairs.” He said heading straight to the hall bathroom to rummage for pills. 

“Mmhmm.” 

I wandered into the kitchen to raid the pantry. It was pretty empty but I mange to scrounge up a 12 pack of ramen, a couple cans of chicken, and half a case of green beans. After nothing but MRE's it was quite a spread. 

“Find anything good?” Nick asked as he appeared in the doorway. I held my bag open for him to take a look. 

“Alright, I love ramen.” He looked up at me grinning. “Hey, whats wrong?” 

I turned away from him. Suddenly my throat felt like it was going to close up. How could I put into words what I was feeling? What I had been trying to ignore since the fences went up? That I was not handling the end of the world very well. Where would I begin? 

“It's me. You can talk to me.” He said stroking my arm.

Nick lead me to the stairs in the living room were we sat down. We sat in silence for a few minutes before I spoke. 

“It's just this, you know?” I motioned with my hands. “All of this.” 

“Our friends in the green say we're winning.” He nudged me with his elbow. “Maybe civilization hasn't checked out on us yet.”

“Cut the crap Nick. You know as well as I do that the world has ended.” Frustration swelled inside me. I stood up and turned to face him. “This is all we get. After everything this is all I get.”

“I played it safe my whole life. Do well in school they said. Don't do drugs they said. Don't drink. Don't lie, Don't cheat. Don't have sex. Be a decent person. Play it safe. I was suppose to graduate next month. Go to college and start my life. Really start it. It was suppose to finally be my turn. All the playing it safe was suppose to finally pay off. But what has playing it safe got me? A life I never lived, and when I die, I'll be the same naive, pathetic, virgin I was when I was alive.”

I turned away embarrassed that I vomited all of my emotions like that. I clutched the banister for support as stubborn tears stung my eyes. Then I felt his warm hand on my shoulder. 

“Look, I get it. You feel cheated. You did everything you were suppose to do and the world didn't hold it's end of the bargain. I get that, but your still here. I'm still here. We're still living, that has to count for something, right?” I turned to look at him and he took my hand. “I can't change the fact that your not going to college or do great things. I can't change the fact that your parents are....I wish I could change all that for you, because lord knows you deserved better then this.” He rested his forehead against mine. “I can't change those things, but I can change the part about being a virgin.” 

I looked up at him. There was a small hint of a smile across his face. 

“You can't be serious.” I scoffed at first. 

“Why not?” He whispered leaning to kiss my lips. 

I turned my head from him. “I don't want to be a pity lay.”

“I've known you for years. I care about you.” He brushed my hair out of my eyes. “And, I don't pity people any more. We all have it bad now.” 

He leaned in to kiss me again and this time I didn't reject him. It was soft and surprisingly gentle. Nick pulled me closer to him and I draped my arms around his shoulders. It was seemed so natural. So, right. My days of playing it safe were over. 

“The couch looks comfortable.” He suggested. “Or we could check out up stairs for a decent bed.” 

“A bed would be good.” 

“Ok, then.” He picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. “A bed it is.”

Kissing my lips before I could protest, he proceed to tote me up the stairs. Nick playfully trotted down the hall to the first bed room.

“Don't you drop me, Nicholas!” I laughed holding on to him tighter.

“Don't you trust me?” He chuckled as he opened the door. “Nursery, nope. That won't work.” 

He bounded further down the hallway to the second door. “Twin bed.” 

“You know what they say. 3rd time's a charm.” He fumbled with the last door down at the end of the hallway. “California King. We're in luck.” 

I lowered myself to my feet. We stumbled into the bedroom as we kissed one another. I'll admit I never felt more alive then I did right then. Nick's hands glided up under my shirt. I could feel each goose bump as it popped up on my skin. Never had I craved some ones touch like this before. 

I sat back on the bed as Nick chucked off a hideous jacket he stole from someone's grandpa. He began to unbutton his shirt revealing his smooth tan skin. 

He motioned to me. “You should seriously loose those clothes.” 

A sense of embarrassment washed over me. I knew Nick had been with plenty of other girls and I was sure I was lacking in sex appeal. He seemed to read my mind as he helped me to my feet. 

“You have nothing to be embarrassed about.” He said kissing one side of my neck. “You're beautiful.” He kissed the other. 

Nick slipped my shirt off effortlessly. I could feel his eyes taking in my form as he cupped my breasts, rubbing them gently through my bra. His head dipped down and trailed kisses across my collar bones.  
Each kissed reminded me I was still alive. Hands that could easily pick locks, reached around and undone the clasp of my bar with ease. Nick kissed the tops of my shoulders as he slipped it off of me. He pulled me close to him and kissed me. The touch of our bare skin together was electrifying. 

“Your heart is racing.” He whispered. 

“So is yours.” 

For the first time ever, I saw Nick Clark blush. 

He reached down and unbuttoned my pants. I slid them down and kicked them off. I have to admit getting naked in front of someone was very liberating after years of being a prude. With a deep breath I pulled my panties off. There is something beautiful about being that vulnerable with a person. Nick smiled softly. 

“Look at you.” He said running his hands over my hips. “Beautiful. Lay down for me.” 

I laid back on the bed and watched Nick as he finished getting undressed. He was strong and lean. I could see that he was turned on. It made me smile knowing that I had that effect on him. Maybe I wasn't entirely lacking in sex appeal after all. He joined me on the bed and kissed my mouth once more. This time it was much more intense; more hungry. His mouth followed the bend on my neck and down to the tops of my breasts and enveloped the sensitive flesh of my nipple. I sighed as his tongue ran in circles. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. Nick messaged my another breast with his hand. I arched my back in pleasure. It was a great day to be alive. 

After paying excellent attention to my breasts he decided to advert his attention else where. Nick began to kiss down my smooth stomach. 

“You OK with this?” 

I nodded even though I was not sure how I really felt about him going down on me. Everything was new to me.

He kissed the inside of my thighs and I shuttered. His lips were so warm against my skin. Nick looked up at me as he ran his tongue over me. I gasped with pleasure as he smirked slightly before parting me gently. His tongue explored the soft folds of my pussy making me moan. Quickly he found my clit and traced it with the warm wetness of his tongue. My legs jerked. 

“Mmmm....So sweet.” He whispered before lapping at me again and again. 

My legs jerked as a warm tingly sensation began to fill my body. I grabbed hold of the sheets trying to keep myself from coming up off the bed. The pleasure was starting to building inside me until it was almost too much. Nick was lost in what he was doing moving his head in rhythm with his tongue. Suddenly with out warning I was pushed over the edge into a huge wave of pleasure. My back arched and my legs shook uncontrollably. I cried out for Nick as I came for the first time. 

Once the feeling subsided, I collapsed against the bed. Nick crawled his way back up to join me. 

“How'd you like that?” He asked grinning ear to ear. 

“What do you think?.” I managed to get out between breaths.

I leaned in and kissed him. My taste was still on his lips and I liked it. I pulled him close to me and I whispered in his ear, 

“Nick, I think I'm ready.”

“You sure?” 

I ran my hand down his to erection and stroked him lightly. “I'm sure.” 

He closed his eyes and sighed softly.

Nick positioned him self between my legs. My heart was racing now. There was no turning back after this and I didn't want too. 

“It might hurt a little. Stop me if you need to.” He said adjusting himself.

“Mmhmm.” I nod. 

Without another word Nick slowly pushed into me and I gripped his shoulders. There was a little pain but not what I had expected. I looked up into his face. His eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly parted. He was totally lost in the moment. 

“You OK?” He finally asked looking down into my face. 

I nodded and he took that as the go ahead to start thrusting. Nick's rhythm was slow and easy at first to get me used to him. I closed my eyes as the initial pressure gave way to the warmth of pleasure. I pulled him closer to me pulling him deeper into me. I moaned softly into his ear. “So good.” I managed to whimper between the moaning that was growing between us both.

I ran my fingers down the smooth skin of his back as thrust harder. I was relieved that he knew what he was doing. Nick skillfully he wrapped my legs around his waist. The warmth turned into a deep ache that I felt like I need to push back against him. 

He grinned, “You’re throwing me off, don’t be so eager.” He leaned in kissing my lips before I could apologize. 

I relaxed and Nick fell back into his prefect rhythm. The same pleasure I felt before was working it's way through my body again but much deeper, stronger. I could tell he was close because his thrusts were starting to get jerky and more sporadic. As the feeling mounted I held on to Nick tighter as I came first. He came shortly after and collapsed next to me panting heavily. 

We laid there in silence as we took the time to catch are breath and collect our thoughts. 

“There, you can scratch virgin off your list.” He said softly grinning at me. 

I smiled back at him. He really took my mind off feeling sorry for myself. Like he said we all had it equally as bad now. I was so wrapped up in my own pity I forgot that he was also suffering. 

“Nick,” I whispered as I touched his hand. “I'm so sorry about Gloria.” 

He fell sullen for a few seconds; I had struck a nerve unintentionally. 

“We better head back before they start to worry about us.” He said as he sat up. 

Just then I heard Alicia call my name from the cul-de-sac. 

“Nick?” She called for him.

We both jumped up and scrambled into our clothes as fast as possible. I checked my hair to make sure it was presentable and grabbed my bag full of ramen and can goods. A heaviness was lifted from me as I walked back out into the shit storm that was our world. Nick had reminded me that I could learn to live in this new world. I still wondered what the future would have in store for us, but now I didn't feel so alone.


End file.
